Marina Aquahooves
Marina Aquahooves (a.k.a. TokusouEquestrian) is a young alicorn who serves the Tokusouldiers. She loves water so much, it's considered her elemental power. She appears in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy and the Brandon The Hedgehog, Cameron Becnel, and Dave Felis' Adventures Series as a main character and will be voiced by Silvertrixx. History Marina was a young alicorn who loved water so much, other ponies considered her part fish. Later, she was captured by the E.V.I.L.E. to become a slave. She was rescued by the Tokusouldiers and wanted to be a part of the team. Mei and Miyoko were willing to let her join, but Ryotaro and Takashi weren't too fond of a horse cramping their style. Kyoya didn't mind letting Marina join, he thought it would be interesting. Brandon agreed, but gave Marina a test to prove her worth, which she passed. She was given the position of air support and recon. During the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy, Marina was captured by Megatron once she was discovered spying on the villains. Brandon and Dave discovered her when they infiltrated the villains' ship in Equestria. Brandon knew how reliable and loyal Marina was and told Dave that she needed to be saved. Dave was scared temporarily, but he shook that fear off and helped Brandon save Marina anyway. Upon being saved, Marina thanked Brandon and Dave with a hug. However, when she got to Dave, he backed off out of fear. Marina was confused, but Brandon explained that Dave was afraid of colorful talking ponies. After hearing this, Marina used a hug to show Dave that she was harmless. Dave flinched at first, but slowly began to realize that his fear was based on a past that the Seijuujins had when they thought that talking horses were unnatural. Personality Marina is loyal, sweet, and excitable. She is only truly happy when she's in the water. Despite her reliability, she tends to be very timid at times. She also fears the Dip more than anything else. Powers and Abilities As an alicorn, Marina has the magic of a unicorn and the flight of a pegasus. She is also an excellent swimmer and can stay underwater for a near-infinite amount of time thanks to her gills. She can sense whenever an evil monster that was recently created enter the earth and the monster's coordinates within a matter of seconds, during which, her horn glows and makes a chiming noise. She can also purify the life-force of the defeated monster, erasing it in the process. She can also achieve fusion with Brandon in TokusouBlue Samurai Mode to form TokusouBlue Shogun Mode. Because she loves water so much, it was considered an elemental power for her, but it wasn't until the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy when it is declared her official elemental power. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Equestrians Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Toons Category:Honorary Tokusouldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:D.A.W.G.G. Agents Category:Supporting Agents Category:Crossover Series Characters Category:MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Characters